The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of banana plant named ‘SMT-6’. The new plant (mutant) was found in a commercial farm growing with the variety ‘Giant Cavendish’ (unpatented). The seedlings used for planting on this farm were derived from tissue culture method, which followed the protocol published by Ma & Shii (“In vitro formation of adventitious buds in banana shoot apex following decapitation” 18:135-42, 1972) and by Hwang et al. (HortScience 19:231-33, 1984). The 120 samples of mutant plant were derived from In-vitro culture technique used in the farm observation. The resulting plant was selected when growing in a cultivated area in T'boli, Mindanao, Philippines.